Happy New Year, Zhou Mi
by obsidian butterflies
Summary: Zhou Mi wants to take Kyuhyun out on a date for New Years but Kyuhyun would rather stay inside and play StarCraft, QMI


A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I decided to write it over my fave Suju couple: Kyumi (Qmi)! :)

* * *

"Kui Xian~!" Zhou Mi whines behind a very annoyed and frustrated Kyuhyun who is busy playing the ever-so-popular StarCraft. Zhou mi had been constantly begging him for the past hour to go on a 'New Years Date' with him. But of course, all Kyuhyun wanted to do on Super Junior's day off was play the addicting computer game.

"Ugh! SHUT UP, Zhou Mi. Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate? What if my character were to die, huh? Then you definitely wouldn't be taking me anywhere ever again." Kyuhyun complains without ever taking his eyes off of the screen.

"But Kui Xian~!"

Kyuhyun tried to ignore his Chinese lover but epically failed when all of a sudden Zhou Mi glomped Kyuhyun from behind (practically knocking him out of his chair), scaring the hell out of him, which caused the screen to flash the words 'Game Over' in bright red.

"AHHHHH DANMIT ZHOU MI! Now I have to pwn some more noobs just to get to that level again!"

The bothersome Chinese man just pouted and stuck out his tongue in response. "Well, if you would have stopped playing that stupid game, then it wouldn't have happened."

"No, if you hadn't been so impatient then it wouldn't have happened."

After an awkward silence, "Sooo…now can we go?"

Kyuhyun glared ominously at his boyfriend and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. My fun is over anyway, thanks to someone…"

Zhou Mi stared at him with a blank look. "Who, Kui Xian?"

"Ugh, never mind and quit with the 'I-look-so-innocent-but-I'm-actually-a-devil-in-disguise' act. It doesn't work on me anymore."

Zhou Mi just laughed and kissed his grouchy lover's nose, to which Kyuhyun couldn't help but soften his expression at. Seriously, who could be mad after such a cute act of affection? It wasn't like he hated Zhou Mi or anything (that would sort of defeat the point of dating him), although it really seemed like he did. Quite the opposite actually, but Kyuhyun wasn't going to swallow his manly pride and act like a sap. He had to admit he was curious though as to where Zhou Mi would be taking him on their little 'outing'.

"What exactly do you have in mind when you say 'New Years Date'?" Kyuhyun asks. At this, the older man just gave a Cheshire Cat grin. "It's a secret~"

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes in return, gave a small smirk, and replied with a 'whatever' again to his boyfriend.

"You're not gonna blindfold me like last time are you?" Kyuhyun asks as they get into Zhou Mi's nice but expensive car and drive away from SM Entertainment. The last time being their date on Christmas Eve. Zhou Mi had blindfolded Kyuhyun, tied him up, and stuffed him in the backseat of his car, while coaxing him to stop screaming "RAPE" the whole entire trip ("But Kui Xian~ You like being tied up~"). When they had arrived at their destination (a ski resort that Zhou Mi had made reservations for) later on, let's just say that Zhou Mi got 'punished' severely…not that he minded of course.

"Hmm, tempting…but no." He answers. "I can't use the same tricks over again. Why, did you enjoy it that much?"

"Pssh. No." He lies. "But I'm sure _you_ did."

All he receives is a smug smile in return as they reach their destination.

Kyuhyun stares at the sign on the rusted old building that reads 'PAINTBALL ZONE!' when he gets out of the car. Behind the building lies a huge field with an obstacle course and teenagers already partaking in their paintballing activities. "Paintball, huh," Kyuhyun states, more than asks.

"Yup!" Zhou Mi excitedly replies. "It's different right? I figured you would like it since it's not totally cliché and everything for a date."

"Yeah, I'll give you brownie points for that one, Mimi. Well, let's get started shall we? I still have to get my revenge for when you killed off my player on Starcraft."

Zhou Mi giggled like a little girl. "Game on, Kui Xian~"

Kyuhyun was hiding behind a huge barrel, successfully keeping out of his lover's sight, as he had been doing for the past 30 minutes. There were some other kids playing this round with them since two doesn't exactly make much of a game. One girl in particular kept following Kyuhyun around, hiding in the same hiding spots. He started to wonder if she knew who he and Zhou Mi really were, but decided that no one would be able to recognize them with those scary paintball masks they had to wear for protection.

Kyuhyun peeked out from behind the barrel to identify Zhou Mi's whereabouts and gave a long, drawn out sigh at the embarrassing picture before him. Zhou Mi was running around like a mad man, ruthelessly shooting poor, helpless kids and laughing like a maniac while childishly taunting them. "Why are you running away, little boy? Afraid to get hit by my blue balls of doom (the paintballs, of course)? Mwahahahaha! No, wait! Don't tell your mommy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Is that your boyfriend?" The girl sticking with Kyuhyun shyly asks, startling him.

"Who him?" He asks, pointing at Zhou Mi's retreating figure disappearing behind a hay stack. "Unfortunately, he is."

"Oh…" She said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "So, you're gay then?"

"Mhmm." 'No.' he thought. 'Zhou Mi is actually just a hideously ugly girl.'

All of a sudden a very familiar and tall Chinese man popped up behind the barrel they were hiding behind and proclaimed, "Gotcha!"

Zhou Mi bombarded the two with multi-colored paintballs as the girl ran away screaming, "Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi really are secret lovers! Qmi forever!" and took cover behind another barrel. Zhou Mi laughed hysterically and Kyuhyun face-palmed at the declaration.

"So much for keeping a low cover…" Kyuhyun muttered.

The two suddenly saw a flash go off and made the decision to leave in order to avoid the paparazzi; it would be bad if they were caught in the middle of an intimate act or something of the sort.

"Awww!" Zhou Mi pouted. "Kui xian, they're totally ruining our date."

To which Kyuhyun just bops him on the head and tells him to run, as they try to head back to Zhou Mi's vehicle. Unfortunately for them, his whole car was surrounded by news reporters, paparazzi, and crazed fan girls. However, two very familiar hyungs appeared amongst the crowd and shouted, "Run Qmi!" To this, the troubled couple's jaws dropped as they gaped at the HanChul couple saving their sorry asses. It was no surprise that the attention of the crowd turned onto the heroic couple. Figuring this was their only chance at escaping, Qmi ran as fast as they could to the forest behind the paintball field, successfully undetected. As Kyuhyun looked back, he could see Heechul crushing his lips to Hankyung's for fan service (but that probably wasn't the only reason). Heechul was probably going to make them pay him back later in some way or another for his 'act of kindness'(such as dressing them up in sailor outfits and selling the pictures on ebay like last time…such a loving hyung). Safe from the chaotic crowd, Zhou Mi couldn't stop laughing and had to hold his sides from the pain of laughing so much. Kyuhyun just glared and said, "This is all your fault. I'm not dressing up in another sailor outfit because of you being a dumbass."

"At least it was fun, right?"

"..."

"No?"

An evil smirk suddenly appeared on Kyuhyun's face as an idea quickly popped into his head.

"…Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi asks, uncertainly.

"Hey, Zhou Mi…we're all alone in this dark, gloomy forest, with nothing but trees and ourselves...Doesn't that make you want to do something...fun?"

"Play hide and go seek?"

"No, not that." Kyuhyun internally face-palmed. He suddenly pushed Zhou Mi into the nearby tree and the next thing Zhou Mi saw was Kyuhyun's face mere centimeters apart from his own. "Now do you know what I mean?" Kyuhyun whispers huskily into his lover's ear.

Zhou Mi gulped in response and replied, "I think I have an idea."

Kyuhyun smirked at him and trailed his lips tantalizingly slow across Zhou Mi's neck, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. When Zhou Mi's breath hitched, it didn't go unnoticed by his younger lover. Kyuhyun finally pressed his lips to Zhou Mi's after teasing him, and even slipped his tongue in the other's mouth. Zhou Mi let out a small moan and reached up to grip his lover's soft, brown hair and ran his fingers through it. Kyuhyun loved it when Zhou Mi did that. It was a major turn-on.

When Kyuhyun broke the kiss, he bit Zhou Mi's ear and whispered, "Happy New Year Mimi", with another smirk. Zhou Mi began to unbutton the magnae's shirt impatiently, while slipping his hand underneath it to feel Kyuhyun's muscles and smooth, slim stomach. Kyuhyun began to do the same and got one step ahead of the older man by slipping his fingers into the waistband of his holey jeans, only to pull them down much too slowly in Zhou Mi's opinion. Zhou Mi began to kiss his lover aggressively and more passionately, causing tongues to battle for dominance, in which resulted in Zhou Mi taking the reins. With a gasp, Kyuhyun broke the kiss that he was rapidly losing control of, and after a second, flashed his signature smirk.

"Well, this has been real fun Mimi but I think I hear Heenim calling us."

And sure enough, Heechul's voice resounded throughout the forest, "Seasoning! Kyuhunnie! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" in a voice that would have sounded sweet and innocent if it wasn't Heechul's.

Kyuhyun just snickered at Zhou Mi, with his jeans down to his ankles and a shocked look on his face that read 'Wtf just happened?' Then Kyuhyun turned around and began to walk back towards the opening of the forest, where Heechul's obnoxious voice could be heard.

Finally regaining conscious on the situation, Zhou Mi wailed in his 'unsatisfied state', "Kui Xian, you devil! This is not fair! Come back!"

Kyuhyun chuckled evilly in response. Revenge was always sweeter when it came to Zhou Mi.

* * *

I hope this wasn't too terribly bad for my first...I'm sure the stuff about StarCraft might be a little incorrect(I've yet to play it) so I'm not sure if you can actually get 'game over's or not, but let's just go with it. ;) So, please comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
